


My Heart Is Yours

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Yay!! I can finally post up this fic for Feliannie Mini Bang on Twitter! I was partnered with tamyonmyonmyon on Twitter, Tumblr, and IG! It was really fun to work with her! It's been a while since I've read this fic to name it so, afhafkljsda this the title I'll die with.Her lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/tamyonmyonmyon/status/1301957438283960325
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11





	My Heart Is Yours

Felix took a deep breath and exhaled, seeing his breath. He missed Faerghan winters. It was his favorite time of year. It was much like him; cold, harsh, and sharp. But underneath all the ice, there is a warmth and kindness that makes your soul happy and brightens your day. It was like waking up in bed, during the middle of winter, being warm because you’re under a lot of blankets. Though, Felix was finally able to withstand the summer. Not that he minded, it reminded him of his love, Annette. Sweet, kind, and shining, but both can be chaotic and messy. But he loved them anyways. 

He sighed, it was rather rare for him to do this, but he walked into a floral shop to pick out some flowers. Even though it was hard for the florist to keep running their shop, they still had the flowers Felix wanted all four seasons. He purchased the flowers and walked out of the shops. He made his way back home and made his way to their graveyard. Felix stood in front of a grave...his father’s grave. He placed the blue and yellow violets by his tombstone before sitting down. He felt his heartache as he shed a few tears. It may have only been a few months since he had died, and it may have only been a few years since he had died, and it may have only been a few years since he became the new duke, the feeling of losing him still lingered. He wished he was still here, especially now that he was slowly entering a new phase in his life. 

Felix wanted him to tell him how to be the new Duke of Fraldarius and he wanted to tell him to back off and enjoy his retirement and to enjoy it with his wife. Felix wanted to tell him that he was dating Annette and to tell him that he was going to propose to her one day. He wanted Rodrigue to recount the tales of his betrothal to his mother. He wanted to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather and that he could babysit his children. But none of that was going to happen. He could only hope that he was watching over them...over him. 

Felix took a deep breath, “I want to propose to her,” he let out. “I love Annette with all my heart.” He looked up at the sky. He felt the warm winter sun dry the tears he had shed. “I will love her with all my heart much like you loved mother with yours.” He paused. He sighed. “Goodbye for now, father.” 

He left the cemetery, walking back into town. He saw Annette sitting on the edge of the water fountain, surrounded by children. He smiled as he walked closer towards them. Felix heard her sing her songs to the little kids. Her songs eased his worries and cheered up children who were having a bad day. Annette glanced at Felix, giving him a smile as she continued sining. He quickly looked elsewhere not to show her his blushing face. She stopped singing to start giggling. To see him blush was always a gift. 

Before the concert even ended, the children ran up to Felix. Anette smiled and giggled as she watched her boyfriend play a game with the little kids. They played a game the children call “Big Bad Wolf” where Felix pretended to be an evil wolf stealing goodies. The children would pretend to be heroes saving the town from the evil wolf and they would either “kill” or “capture” the wolf. Most of the time the children would “kill” Felix and he would lay on the ground motionless until one of the kids sat on him or did something naughty. While Annette was watching them play, she placed her hands on her stomach and fiddled with her ring finger. Watching them all play got her thinking, she wanted children. She always wanted kids, she knew that having children was a lot of work but she also knew that they were fun, spritely, and cheerful with their own highs and lows. She still wanted to have them, to love them, to fight with them, to grow with them. Though, she doesn’t know how Felix feels about it. They have talked about their future together but they never talked about having children. He said his goodbyes to the kids as their parents came and picked them up. Annette walked up to her boyfriend giving him a kiss on his lips. Judging by the fake smile on her face he knew that something was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked, squishing. 

“Felix!” She laughed, genuinely. “I’m fine.” She took his hands off of her face and avoided eye contact with him. 

“From your smile and the way you are avoiding eye contact with me,” he started, moving his head along with hers, “it doesn’t look like it.” 

Annette sighed. He could always see through her. “I want children.” 

“You want to make them?” He asked plainly. 

Her face became a deep red. It became an even deeper color because when she remembered that they weren’t married. “W-We aren’t ev-even married!” She flusteredly yelled. 

“We can change that,” he said nonchalantly. 

Annette could no longer function after hearing his words. Felix felt around his body to grab the Fraldarius engagement ring only to realize that he didn’t have it. He let out a low growl at his own incompetence. To distract her from his terrible proposal, he started to sing a little song about their future together as they walked back to their home. It didn’t help much, it only made Annette more anxious. For the rest of the day, she didn’t speak to him out of embarrassment. She didn’t know how to take the situation, his proposal, if you want to call it that. At night, before they went to bed, Annette placed Felix’s head on her lap and started to sing him to sleep. 

“You are my Big Bad Wolf!~” She sang softly. “With a heart of gold, gold gold!~ You are my Big Bad Wolf!~ You have cold dead eyes!~ You have sharp teeth, sharp tongue, sharp claws!~ But you have a heart of gold, gold, gold!~” 

She stopped singing her song since she knew it would take one verse for him to instantly fall asleep. She took his hair out of the ribbon and started to play with his hair as she continued to hum her song. Annette thought about his song and his proposal, she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with him, to cook with him, to sing with him, to dance with him, and the most important thing, to rule over Fraldarius territory with each other. She knew it was going to be a lot of work but she didn’t mind it so much. She was willing and wanting to put in the effort into it. Hearing Duchess Fraldarius had a really nice ring to it. By the end of her thoughts, Annette wanted a better proposal and she can wait for him to plan the perfect proposal. She gave his head a little kiss before she snuggled up with him before going to bed. 

The next morning Annette woke up to an empty bed. As always Felix was up and gone doing Goddess knows what. She felt her heart become heavy as she left her room, walking through the big house by herself. She knew he was a busy man and she knew that he could never stay idle, she just wished that he would stay in bed with her in the morning, she wished he would shoulder his burden with her. All those thoughts went through her mind as she grew closer to the kitchen. The air started to smell stronger and sweeter as she stepped closer to the kitchen, someone was making breakfast, maybe one of the maids. Annette was pleasantly surprised to see Felix was in the kitchen making food. Seeing her big smile, he smiled himself. Once he was done cooking, he walked over to the kitchen placing a plate in front of her. With one bite of his food, Annette was transported to another plane of happiness and serenity making his smile grow ever bigger when she enjoyed his food. 

“Oo, so good!” She said happily. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” he smiled. 

“I love it when you cook!” 

Felix had no more words to say, he was just happy that she enjoyed the food he made and he was just happy to be home with his beloved girlfriend. After breakfast, Annette changed into something else, meeting up with Felix to spend a nice, relaxing day together before going to Fhirdiad. As the two walked through town, they watched as the children played, laughed and cried together. She placed her hands on her stomach, thinking about having children again. She didn’t know what he thought about it. He didn’t exactly make it clear the day before. Felix looked at Annette’s expression, seeing that she wasn’t satisfied with his answer, not that he could blame her. 

Taking one big breath, Felix spoke “Annette,” softly. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

“Are you sure you want children?” 

She became flustered. “F-Felix, we st-still aren’t married! Y-You still ha-haven’t proposed t-to me proposed to me properly!” 

He sighed, he knew she would never let him live that down. “Not what I was talking about.” 

Annette’s face became a deep red in embarrassment. “S-Sorry.” 

“Are you sure you want children? They will be around us for the rest of our lives and parenting is very difficult.” 

She knew that but she loved children, she was willing to put in the effort to love them, to teach them, to fight with them, to care for whatever children they might have. “Yes, but we don’t have to have them now,” she reassured him. “I know I’m ready to have children but I don’t want to force you to have them if you’re not ready.” 

Felix smiled, giving her a kiss on her lips. He was so busy with taking over his father’s position and helping Dimitri out with official matters that it would be awhile before he could give their children the proper attention they deserve. “It probably won’t be for a couple of years until we start having a family of our own.” 

“That’s fine, I can wait as long as you need me to.” 

Annette took a hold of Felix’s arm as the two walked further into town, stopping at the edge before walking on a long stretch of land, there wasn’t another town for miles. The two stayed on the trail, walking further down the road, stopping again only a few miles away from town. Felix grabbed Annette’s hand and started to dance with her. As they danced, she giggled when he spun her out of his arms and when he spun her back into him. Hearing her laugh brought a smile to his face and hearing her laugh was music to his ears. They spent most of their day on the open road dancing and singing songs that she wrote and when the son set until it was there no more, it started to snow, adding to the already snow covered ground. 

The two were only a few feet from their door when a smirk crept onto Annette’s face as she grabbed some snow, molding it into a ball before throwing it at an unsuspecting Felix. He turned around to see her stifling a laugh and trying to play coy. He licked his lips as he thought to himself, did he really want to be a child and play in the snow or not? He picked up some snow, rolling it into a ball and threw it at her. She pretended to be mad at him as she watched him smile and shrug it off. She laughed a bit cockily as she grabbed some of the snow and threw it back at him. She laughed loudly as he chased her around, throwing snowballs at her. In retaliation, she dove behind some barrels, poking her head out, baiting him every time. Each time he threw a snowball, he would miss and every time he missed he heard her giggling. Annette’s giggle was irritating him, it was taunting him. She was taunting him. 

Every once in a while Annette would throw a snowball at him not seeing whether or not she hit him. Like Felix, she missed him every single time. Felix got close to the barrels, he slowly stepped to the side where she was hiding, she wasn’t there. He looked in the corner of his eyes, she was planning an ambush. It didn’t work as well as she hoped, he was able to hit her with a couple of snowballs before she was able to do anything. He grabbed her with one arm, twirling her around and held her close to him. Her laughs now were more pleasant, loud like she was having a good time, she was laughing uncontrollably. Annette’s laugh was infectious, Felix couldn’t help but laugh. He picked her up, smushing snow in her face, teasing her instead of giving her a kiss. When she didn’t get to feel his lips against hers, she pouted. He smiled and chuckled as he wiped the snow off of her face before giving her a loving kiss. She smiled again, returning his kiss. 

Instead of putting Annette down, Felix carried her back home. He walked into one of the living spaces placing her near the fireplace. He put some wood into the fireplace letting Annette set fire to it and for added warmth, he grabbed a thick blanket to wrap around them. She placed her head on his shoulder, bringing a smile to his face as he started to hum a low tune. Hearing both the cackling fire and his little tune, she slowly closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. His smile turned into a gentle, soft, kind smile as he watched her fall asleep. He kissed the temple of her head before he looked out the window seeing the still and calm night with a sky filled with stars and the Northern lights. It was beautiful, much like her. 

He put out the fire before picking her up to take her to their room. Felix placed Annette on their bed and made sure that she was warm and comfortable. He changed and sat on his side of the bed looking at her while she slept. He wanted to spend every day with her, to wake up every morning with her right next to her, to cook her breakfast every day that he could, to have more days like these, playing in the snow with her. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but she already knew that, he just wanted to give her a proper proposal. He gave her a little kiss on her head before cuddling up with her as he fell asleep. 

The next few months the two spent their time in Fhirdiad writing drafts of treaties, training some of the knights, teaching some students in magic. With time flying, Felix got annoyed that his proposal he planned out failed. There was no more snow and he still had no engagement ring. He had the Fraldarius ring that his father gave his mother when they were betrothed, but that was not the one he wanted to make the whole thing perfect. He wanted to make it the most romantic and make it the perfect proposal he could. He had given himself one year to do so, he could only hope that she could wait that long. 

Within the next year, the two were going back and forth between Fraldarius territory and Fhridiad finalizing treaties, training even more knights and teaching more students in magic. In what little time the two had they spent with each other. They danced with each other, sang with each other, trained together, they did anything they enjoyed together. And in the rare occasion they weren’t together, people would bother them about when Felix was going to propose to Annette or when was the wedding. It came to the point where Felix severely injured one of his knights and it came to the point where Annette set fire to one of her knights. They were done with people snooping into their private lives. Some parts of their love life was private and their engagement was part of it. 

Annette walked into their room, wrapping her arms around Felix’s shoulders as he was finishing up some paperwork, feeling his warmth and the warmth of the candle light. “I was at the infirmary.” 

“Oh?” He asked, shifting the chair back so he could sit her on his lap. “And?” 

“They will be fine,” she replied, placing her head in the crease of his neck and fidgeted with one of the buttons on his shirt. “I don’t think they will annoy us about this anymore.” 

“Good,” he said, kissing the temple of her head. 

“Though, one of the healers hates us now.” 

“Heheh. They probably want us to talk to them about it.” 

“That didn’t work so,” she said, holding out her hand to make a fire. 

Felix let out a low chuckle as he showed him what she did. When the flame burned out, there was only silence only to be broken by Annette’s soft singing. At this late at night her songs made her sleepy which always prompted Felix to carry her over to their bed. As he walked away Annette held his arm with one hand and placed her other hand on his. 

“Please come to bed,” she pouted. 

“I have one more thing to do,” he pleaded. 

“Felix,” she said softly, “you are going to bed very late these past few weeks and I’m getting worried.” 

“I know but I really need to get this paperwork finished.” 

“It can wait. Your sleep is more important,” she said, pulling closer to her. 

“It won’t be long, I promise,” he said, giving her a kiss of reassurance. 

Annette let out a little groan as she thought it over. “Oh alright. This better be the last time you do this,” she said, giving him a kiss. 

“I make no promises.” He gave her one last kiss before returning back to his work. 

Felix looked at his “paperwork” and sighed. In truth, the reason he was messing up his sleep schedule was to write a song for her. When Annette wrote songs she made it look easy but when he wrote a song, it was agonizing, he didn’t know how she did it. He placed his hand on his chin and smiled at his song, he knew it wasn’t the greatest song, but he wouldn’t change any of the words he wrote down. He just hopes that she loves the song every bit as he did. When he was done, he blew out the candle and headed to bed. Annette pulled Felix close to her, holding him tightly. 

He woke up the next morning with an empty bed. He smiled knowing that Annette must be in town for another concert that was planned. Along with both of them restoring Fraldarius territory, there were times when she would hold a little concert for children and adults to give them some rejuvenation and cheer. He knew that he wasn’t going to see her until late in the night, maybe after all of his errands he would see the end of her performance. Felix ran through a mental checklist of what he needed to do, with concert he didn’t have to overlook any building repairs, making sure taxes were paid, fending off bandits, the proposal, he had the proposal to finish. He ran through a completely different checklist making sure that he had everything prepared, the date was all set up, he had the ingredients for the meal that he planned, he had everything, everything except the ring. 

He let out an irritated sigh as he walked out of his room. He was going to be by himself today so it gave him plenty of time to get the ring and still make it a surprise. Felix stayed close to home when he walked into the jewelry store. Looking around, none of the rings that he was seeing was catching his eye. After a few more minutes of looking around, he was relieved when he found one that Annette would love. The ring was two rose gold rings, one of them had little jewels covering most of it. The other ring had a moissanite stone with a circlet around it that had tiny jewels on it. One the sides of the ring had leaves that had a gem in the middle of it and had a gem further down the sides. He knew that she would absolutely love this ring. He paid for the rings and made his way back home to hide the ring from her. He would never admit it, but he was happy that he was able to get everything for the proposal, he now just had to wait for the day he set for the occasion. 

Felix rode into town to where Annette was performing, he always tried to make the time to see all the performances that she had and every time that he saw her sing, his heart felt full and warm. Even though he was only able to catch the last part of her concert, he was still happy that he was able to watch her make everyone happy, especially now with the war over and with people’s heart broken due to it. After everyone met her and sang her praises, she walked over to him, giving him a kiss. She was happy that he was able to catch some of her performance and to see her biggest fan smile his rare big smile. 

“You sounded amazing,” he said, kissing her back. 

“Thank you.” 

“You should become a songstress.” 

“Ahaha, you’re funny,” she laughed nervously. 

“We’ve been over this, I’m not funny. I really think you should become one.” 

“Hehehe, I-I don’t know. I’m not that great.” 

Felix raised one of his eyebrows. “That’s not true. Your performance tonight proves otherwise.” 

Annette blushed heavily and started to fidget with her hair. She knew that he loved her singing but she knew that he thought she could be a songstress. “I don’t, I don’t know. I-I’ll think about it.” 

Felix smiled. “I will support you if you go through with it.” 

She smiled as she gave him another kiss. 

A couple of days later, and as always, Felix woke up before Annette, but this time he had a reason he wanted to be up before her and not sleep in. Before he left the room, he faintly smiled, today was going to be the day he was going to propose. It wasn’t much longer that she woke up. She woke up to the smell of her favorite breakfast carrying its way towards her room. The only person who knew how to make it the way she liked was Felix...who was not in bed. She yawned and stretched before walking to the kitchen where her boyfriend was. She wanted to help him but he insisted that he would do all of the work. No matter how much she wanted to help him, he wasn’t going to let her, he wanted to make this day all about her. 

“So what do you have planned for today,” Annette asked. 

“A day spent with you,” he replied. 

“Oh,” she blushed. 

“It’s going to be a surprise.” 

She started to giggle as he handed her breakfast, it was yummy. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she was really excited, even if it might not be productive. After she ate her food, she quickly changed, meeting up with Felix to go into town. Lately, they have spent more time in town then they have spent with just each other. Maybe today was going to be that. They walked around the bustling town to go shopping, or at least window shopping. Annette stared at all the items that she wanted but never bought. Felix was trying to calm his nerves as they inched closer and closer to a certain place he had in mind. He wanted to make it a surprise even though she picked up on what he was thinking. She found the gazebo that he was eyeing. 

He took her hand and led her into the gazebo and placed his other hand on her hip and started to dance with her. After a few seconds of silence, he started to hum a little tune that he created. Annette tried to hum along with him, humming in some places and not humming in others. And it wasn’t long before he started to sing a song that he wrote. 

“I love the way you sing!~ I love the way you talk!~ I love you,” he sang and danced. 

She smiled as he heard him sing, she loved his low tone when he did. He had a beautiful singing voice and it was always nice when he sang. After a few more words, she started to sing along with him. 

“Marry me,” she sang as they danced. “I love the way you move!~” 

Felix's face started to become a deep red. How did she not know what she was singing? She was so cute and oblivious. He took a deep breath and kept singing because it was the only thing he thought he should do. “I love the way you think!~ I love you!~” His breath became shaky as he kept singing, she was so oblivious. For some reason it wasn’t calming his nerves. “Marry me!~” 

“I love your red hair!~ I love your...blue eyes,” Annette questioned. She looked up at Felix with a confused looked. She slowly realized what she had been singing. 

“I love you!~ Marry me!~” 

Her face became a deep red as soon as she heard those words. She was really embarrassed. 

Felix followed her face as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. He pressed his forehead against hers to look into her eyes. “Annette Fantine Dominic,” he said, pulling a box out, “will you marry me?” 

Annette let out a loud gasp as he asked her the question and revealed the beautiful engagement ring. She put her hands over her face to hide her face and not to show him how flustered she was. She couldn’t believe she was caught off guard, she was completely surprised. She took a few breaths before she answered. 

“Yes,” she said excitedly. “Yes, I will marry you!” 

When Felix heard her words, his chest was filled with cheer and warmth, he was so happy. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He placed the ring on her finger, picked her up, twirling her around before giving a kiss of joy. 

“I love you so much!” 

“I love you too,” she said, happily, giving another kiss. 

Felix took a rose hairpin off of his shirt and fiddled with her hair. 

“Felix,” she said, softly, “isn’t this…” 

“Yes, this hairpin was my mother’s. It was a betrothal gift to her from my old man. She gave it to me so I could give it to the person I love.” 

Annette blush became a deeper red. It was a beautiful hairpin that she cherished. 

They danced and sang until the sun started to set. As they walked home, they told none of the townspeople that they had gotten engaged, it was going to be their little secret for as long as it could be. Once they got home, they went straight to the kitchen and thought about the many recipes that they both liked and instantly settled on one, fish and turnip stew. It was a perfect dish for the season, it would warm them up in this colder winter weather. Annette grabbed all of the ingredients while Felix grabbed all the utensils. In silence, she chopped the onions and the garlic, putting it in a large pot. While she was doing that, Felix cut up the fish and the turnips adding it to the pot. When she was stirring, he added a few spices like black pepper, cumin, red pepper flakes and salt. 

At every chance she got, she would give him a little kiss, and every time she did, he gave her a little smile. Once they got everything into the pot to simmer, they set up the table. The food started to fill the air and it started to smell familiar to him. Felix held back tears as memories started to flood back to him. It was concerning to Annette and all she could do was hold him close and hold him tightly. 

“Felix,” she said softly. 

“This, this stew,” he said, choking on his tears. “My parents used to make this stew when I was younger,” he cried. “My brother and I would watch the two of them cook this and sometimes we would help them make it. I miss them so much.” 

It was a rare sight to see him like this but she would never make fun of him for it. Annette held him close as he cried and consoled him the best she could. When he was done, she gave him a warm smile as she took her thumb to gently wipe the tears off of his face. 

Annette didn’t say anything, she knew it was best not to. She took the bowls, putting the stew into them. As the two ate, they reminisced about the past. He talked about the things he and his brother used to do and how they would prank their father every once in a while. Rodrigue would get so mad but he never would be angry for very long, especially not seeing his two boys sleeping close together. Annette would talk about how her and her mother used to bake treats together and surprise her father and her uncle with them. She would tell him stories of how lonely she had felt after he left. It had been just her and her mother for the longest of time and it only hurt more when he wouldn’t come home after seeing him again. Felix reassured her that she was no longer alone, she had a family and it was him and all their friends. 

Within the next couple of months, the pair were always so busy, whether they were rebuilding, singing in a concert, of moving between territories for one reason or another on top of their wedding planning. When planning, they agreed on a lot of plans and they vetoed a lot of plans, but all in all, they did have fun planning their wedding. The best part of it, especially for Felix, they got to annoy their friends about it. 

Annette woke up, on the morning of their wedding, feeling the humid air flow into their room. She looked outside to the grey sky, it must've rained when they were asleep. It would explain why it was so humid, Garland Moon was a rainy and humid month. The biggest surprise so far was when she realized that Felix was still asleep and clinging on her hips. She couldn’t believe that he was still asleep. Annette let out a little laugh before she kissed his forehead and got ready. She spent most of the day with Mercedes getting ready for the wedding. She helped with her hair, her make-up, her dress, anything that she needed. 

On the other hand, it didn’t take long for Felix to get ready, he didn’t put on anything too extravagant, just a simple dark blue tux. Him and Dimitri walked around the venue talking to people making sure that everything was set up and perfect. The only thing missing was the red and white rose garland that Annette had woven for him. He looked in the mirror trying, and failing, to put it on perfectly. Dimitri eventually helped him out after hearing his many irritated groans. Once everything was set up, Felix waited in a room close by. He jumped up and down to get rid of any last minute jitters. 

His heart ached knowing that he was going to walk down the aisle by himself. It was going to be hard going into his next phase of his life without his father. He had been in every part of his life whether he liked it or not. But he knew in the depths of his mind and his heart, he knew that Rodrigue was proud of him and he knew that if his father was alive, he most certainly would have expressed how proud he was. He was alone but he knew that he wasn’t going to be alone for much longer, now that he was getting married and now that he was going to be a father himself. 

Once everyone entered the chapel, and when everyone was seated, the music started to play. Felix walked down the aisle, looking straight down, seeing Mercedes at the altar. She gave him a kind smile as he stood close to her. Much like him, everyone patiently waited for the beautiful bride to come out. 

Annette took a few deep breaths to get rid of her nerves. She paced throughout the room, sang a couple of songs, did anything to get rid of them. Thankfully a few words of encouragement from a friend, she wasn’t nervous anymore. She couldn’t believe she was going to have a family of her own soon. Part of her life it was her and her mother. Then it became her, her mother, and Mercedes, then everyone at the academy, and now, it was everyone, Felix and the child they were going to have in a few months. She was so happy that she was going to have a family and a future with the man that she loved so much. 

Her parents came and got her to walk her down the aisle. As she walked, Felix’s eyes grew as he saw her beloved bride walked towards him. She looked beautiful in her white dress that faded into orange and her own red and white rose garland that was connected to her veil. She was so beautiful. When she got to the altar, Gilbert moved the veil over her head to the other side and she turned to face her beloved Felix with a warm, kind smile. Mercedes read a few lines of a script and read their list of vows as she placed a chord on their hands. 

“Annette Fantine Dominic,” Mercedes said, “ do you take Felix Hugo Fraldarius as your husband?” 

“I do,” she said, happily and cheerfully. 

“And Felix Hugo Fraldarius, do you take Annette Fantine Dominic as your wife?” 

“I do,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

“Then I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

Annette and Felix kissed each other before walking down the aisle one last time, arm-in-arm. They rode to their territory to set up everything before everyone came to celebrate. After they set up, and as time went by, people started to flood in, bringing them gifts. The music started to play and Gilbert danced with Annette as their father daughter dance. Moments later, Annette and Felix had their first dance as a married couple, after that, everyone started to party. They danced, they talked, they sang, did whatever people do at a party. Felix stayed close to Annette, and from time to time, she danced with him and got him to mingle with people when he really didn’t want to. 

And after everything, and when everyone was finally gone, the two walked to the graveyard. They stood in front of his parent’s grave and Glenn’s armour. 

“Hello,” he said, “sorry I haven’t come by and visited. I’ve been busy with a lot of things.” 

Annette squeezed his hand tenderly as he tried to speak. 

“I’m married now,” he sighed. “I wish you were here.” There were many things that he wanted to say but he didn’t know how to say it. 

“Uh, hello,” Annette said nervously. “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to you guys.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “As Felix said, we are married now and that we are expecting. You’ll be grandparents and an uncle in spirit,” she said, smiling. Much like him, she had many words but didn’t know how to say it. 

Instead of trying to say something else, they took their garlands off and placed it on their graves. 

“I miss you all,” Felix said before they left. 

When they got home, and got comfortable in bed, Felix placed his hand on Annette’s stomach and rubbed around. 

“You’re going to be a great father,” she giggled. 

Felix only smiled and gave her a kiss before they went to bed. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. He was so happy about it. He couldn’t wait until they were born.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! I can finally post up this fic for Feliannie Mini Bang on Twitter! I was partnered with tamyonmyonmyon on Twitter, Tumblr, and IG! It was really fun to work with her! It's been a while since I've read this fic to name it so, afhafkljsda this the title I'll die with.
> 
> Her lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/tamyonmyonmyon/status/1301957438283960325


End file.
